Starship Prompts
by StarkidStarshipRanger
Summary: Prompts about our favourite Starship Rangers! Will contain mostly Tup, but will also include Spayonder, Buguary and MegaToot. Rated T for some bad language.


**Hiya! I do NOT own any Starship characters; they all belong to the fabulous Team Starkid! This is my first ever Starship fanfiction so please review! Hopefully there shouldn't be too many spelling or grammar mistakes because I got two friends to edit it! **

* * *

**Nightmare**

"Dead God Dammit" he growled as he watched yet another robot squadron shoot out half of his troops at once. Where were they all coming from? They had to be getting near to the base now.

He risked a quick look over to his Lieutenant to see that apart from a laser burn to the top of her arm she looked unscratched.

Destroy robots. Get of Qo'noS. Back to base.

He repeated the objectives over and over in his head. Qo'noS wasn't the sort of place that you wanted to be; it was now famous for its robotic activity, and that made it very hard for the Galactic League to find out anything about the planet. The G.L.E.E had only risked sending a troop of rangers down because they thought that they had finally found out the robots' final base, this could be the war to end all wars.

Destroy robots. Get of Qo'noS. Back to base.

The stench of burning flesh and metal filled his nose and he had to keep blinking bits of ash out of his eyes. Forward, just keep heading forwards and we'll find something soon. He slipped his SB61 pistols back into the holsters around his waist and pulled out the thankfully still live communicator.

"Rangers listen up" He called into the communicator, which transmitted the message to all of the rangers that were still alive. "Keep moving forwards, I understand that the robots keep pushing us back but just shoot the fuckers and keep moving forwards"

Destroy robots. Get of Qo'noS. Back to base.

Hours later they had finally made a breakthrough; a silver building could just about be seen in the distance. That must be the final robot base. The day's success had cost them though. He estimated that over a hundred of the best rangers had lost their lives today, but quite frankly, he wasn't surprised. Exhaustion had most likely killed more of his men than the robots. He remembered them begging to just be shot and die quickly. Exhaustion and dehydration was not a quick, nor a painless, death. The Commander quickly scanned the burned up battle field. The members that he did still have for the final push were drained of any emotion, speechless and sleep deprived. It didn't look like this was going to turn out successfully. However, he still turned to look to his Lieutenant, to declare the final attack to take the robot base. His only problem was, when he turned to her, she wasn't there.

Destroy robots. Get of Qo'noS. Back to base.

With his previous objectives forgotten all that filled his mind was Taz. He didn't want her out on Qo'noS in the first place. It was a risky mission and he would much rather she was safe back at the League, so that something exactly like this wouldn't happen. How could this have possibly happened? He guessed in the middle of planning an attack strategy he must have forgotten to check on her. Where was she? His eyes scanned out over the planet, desperate to catch sight of her blood red bandana. Then the sight he saw made his heart drop.

The tall unmistakeable shadow of Optimus Prime carrying a spread eagled Taz away from the remains of the battlefield, and back in the direction of the newly found base.

He dropped everything and ran. Ran faster than he had ever in his life to try and catch up with that son of a bitch robot with Taz. His Taz.

Her cries and her failed attempts to release herself were heart-breaking to watch, his mind went into overdrive as he quickly whipped the pistols out from their holsters and fired a shot towards Optimus Prime. Unfortunately the bullet simply reflected, making him jump away quickly to avoid losing a leg. Optimus Prime slowly turned around - still dangerously dangling Taz above the ground – to see where the bullet had come from.

Taz quickly spotted him standing there, constantly firing bullets, trying to find a weakness in the robots armour. The robot just let out an emotionless laugh and started up a circular buzz saw that he aimed towards Taz.

Then their eyes met; the ocean blue and the chocolaty brown and he felt nothing but helplessness. He could see that she was ashamed for getting into this mess; he could also see the well masked fear and panic that anyone who didn't know Taz as well as he did would not have been able to see. All he could hear was the buzz saw, the noise invading his head, his eyes glued to the rotating blade. He wanted nothing more than to be able to sacrifice himself instead, but he couldn't. He was stuck, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself to move. Maybe it was the invasion of the buzzing noise in his head, or the fact that his heart was torn in two when he saw the true panic in her eyes, but he just couldn't keep it in any longer. So he screamed. He screamed out her name, he screamed out his hidden love for her, he screamed out abuse to the robot that was torturing the one person who meant something to him.

Destroy robots. Get of Qo'noS. Back to base.

"Up?"

A voice. Her voice? No. It couldn't be her voice, she was going to die. He screamed again. Taz was going to die.

"Up! Up mi amor! Despertarse!"

Consciousness came flooding back to him. He must have passed out on Qo'noS after she had di- He could no longer help himself and the tears came pouring from his eyes as he repeatedly sobbed her name.

"Hey, hey Up I'm here. Mírame." The voice shushed.

"T-T-Taz?" He stuttered. She was dead, he had just witnessed her death. Regardless he looked towards the voice. There she was, as beautiful as always

"But Taz, you're de-You died on Qu'onS" he stammered.

"No, I would have died if you hadn't of sacrificed yourself for me. Remember, Qo'noS was about ten years ago my love. You just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep" She replied gently as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Then he remembered everything; how he had managed to sacrifice himself to save her life, how he had lost half of his body and become half robotic. How he thought that she would never be able to love a soft robot Commander. How she had surprised him and said yes when he had asked her out and later she had said yes to his marriage proposal. Yes Qo'noS had been a nightmare, but they got through it. Together.

**Argument **

"Look who finally turned up!"

Taz new she shouldn't have snapped at her husband but she was fed up, it was almost midnight and this was the first time she had actually seen him today. Yes, she was aware that he was one of the most important, and therefore one of the busiest Commanders in the galaxy but this was the fifth night in a row that she had been left alone to cook for and settle _their _children into bed.

"Aw heck, I'm sorry Tazzy, but you know how busy I am at the mome-"

"Si, yes, I've heard. It would just be great if you could actually turn up and help once in a while."

Their oldest daughter, Rosa, was turning twelve next week and was already entering the rebellious stage of her life. Next came the twins, Ryder and Hailey both six years old. Ryder was turning out to be a lot like his mother: Taz and Up had already been called into the school for behaviour issues twice this week. Lastly came Brooke and at only four years old, she was quite a handful.

"Hun, I'm sorry, if I could get off duty sooner then of course I would!"

"You just keep saying that, yet the only times I get to see you these days are late evenings when we are both exhausted anyway!"

This was true. Occasionally days did pass when Up would already be out of bed and into the office before Taz had even woken up, and wouldn't come home again until Taz was crashed out the couch.

"Well there aint no point arguing over it." Up said, now deadly serious. He was shattered and really not in the mood for an argument with Taz. "Can we just talk about this in the morning?"

"You know Up, I would be more than happy to talk about this in the morning, if you were ever there when I woke up!" With that, Taz turned around and stormed into the spare bedroom: she was mentally drained and not willing for another confrontation with Up tonight.

Up watched Taz go with a frown across his face. He did understand Taz's anger, he himself felt like he was missing time with his family. He missed spending long days with Taz ,and, as for his children, he was scared that they would all be grown up before he could spend any quality time with them while they were still young.

The next morning Taz awoke to the pleasant smell of warm pancakes drifting through the spare room door. Curious, Taz awoke and took a quick shower before heading out into the small kitchen of their starship house.

"Up?" Taz asked in surprise as she entered into the kitchen to find her husband smiling proudly at the fresh stack of American pancakes sitting on top of the kitchen table. She was delighted to see all four kids awake and taking their places around the table and starting to help themselves to the pancakes. Taz walked over to lean against one the kitchen cupboards next to her husband who was beckoning her over. However, before Up had even gotten the chance to start talking Taz had jumped in.

"Hey mi amor, I'm sorry 'bout last nig-"

"Shh Taz, let me talk. You have no reason at all to be sorry. You were completely right, I hardly ever see you anymore and I'm missing our children's' childhood. I don't wanna be like that Taz. You know that Rear Admiral position that I was offered the over year?"

Yes, Taz did remember. Up was offered the position almost a year ago; of course he had refused it, saying that he still had a few more years of field work left in him before he agreed to the more stress free and office life of a Rear Admiral.

"Well," Up continued, "I finally agreed to take up the position, needless to say the Ambassador was thrilled! That means no more late night crew meetings, mission planning or fitness regimes. I only have to go in if I'm personally called on for help or a meeting. I finally get to spend more time with the ones I love. I hate every time that we argue but this time I glad we did, I think you shouted some sense into me " he replied, leaning down to place a kiss onto Taz's cheek.

"Gracias." Taz replied, snaking her arms around Up's neck to catch his lips for a quick, loving kiss whilst the children were absorbed in the rare treat that was pancakes.

"Now, we eat!" Up pronounced, leaving Taz quietly giggling to herself against the counter.

**Photos**

This could possibly be the last time the crew of 15-A2 saw each other again. They had only been informed that morning that that their starship was being retired and that they had to be split up and accepted onto different ships. Of course some members of the crew were staying together, Taz and Up had simply threatened to quit unless they could work on the same ship.

The crew were now sitting in a circle on the common room floor looking through an old photo album full to the brim with pictures of the crew all together.

"Aww, guys don't we all look so happy together" cooed February as she flipped over the page to reveal a large picture of the crew all standing next to eachother just after they had gotten back from Bug World. Everything looked so clear now: the gaze between Specs and Krayonder, Up and Taz with their arms wrapped tight around each other, Tootsie was hugging Megagirl, and Bug and February were holding hands.

Up personally loved this photo, in fact he had an exact copy hanging up in his room. Not only was it one of the only sensible pictures of his crew who had quickly become his best friends, but also it was the first time he could tell that Taz liked him too. It was only a day or two after that the picture had been taken that he had asked Taz to be his girlfriend.

"SKIP! SKIP!" Taz shrieked, bringing Up back out of his daydream.

He looked down at the book and let out a loud hearty laugh at the picture on the page. It was an old one of Taz at the annual Christmas Ball.

February looked at the picture with fond memories: after months of persuasion, Taz had finally granted February her wish of helping her get ready for the ball. In the picture Taz was wearing a blood red dress that stopped about an inch above her knee. It had a sweetheart neckline and started off with tight hugging material at the top of her body, and then free, floaty material from her waist down with no decorations apart from a bow tied around her waist. Her dark hair had been curled and tied up in a stylishly messy bun with her usual bangs framing her face.

However, the thing that had made the crew laugh so hard was not the fact so she was in a dress. It was the fact that at the bottom of the knee high dress, she was wearing her old, scuffed combat boots and the biggest scowl that anybody had ever seen her wear plastered on her face.

"How elegant Taz" Krayonder sniggered at the embarrassed Lieutenant as he turned the page.

The next picture had been taken by Tootsie himself when he was learning to use a camera. The couples all agreed to go out for a massive picnic together whilst they were docked on the forest planet of Yunola.

The picture was of Taz and Up, who had their lips locked on tight to each other's with the sun setting in the background. The photo was a very close up shot so Taz's and Up's heads filled up the vast majority of the photo.

Taz had to admit she was grateful that Tootsie had taken this picture. Her face was so close to Up's that their noses brushed against each other's and she had one hand clamped firmly into his silver hair. The picture had turned out as a silhouette due to the evening lighting so only if you closely knew the amorous couple in the picture you could tell that they were the legendary Commander Up and his new girlfriend Taz.

Taz smiled as she once again turned the page of the photo album.

Next were the Tootsie and Megagirl official wedding photos. Tootsie was grinning goofily from ear to ear in his bright green tux whilst Megagirl stood next to him with what was the robotic version of a smile plastered onto her face.

Tootsie grinned wildly and gave his wife a quick kiss on her cheek before turning the photo album page.

Next was a personal favourite to the crew. It was on Up's 30th birthday and had been taken by Up's older brother Jason who worked on a different ship but had thankfully been able to make the party. They had thrown a massive surprise party round at Up's dorm for him. It had been a wild night full of drinking and games. The picture had just about managed to capture everyone. Up was lying across the sofa with Taz lying in front of him, both of them had been caught with their heads thrown back and massive smiles plastered across their faces, caught mid laughing.

Specs and Krayonder were sitting down in front of the sofa. Specs was sitting on top of Krayonder's lap facing him, both of them engaged in a passionate, loving kiss.

Bug - not being used to alcohol was extremely tipsy from the beginning of the party – was leaning against the arm of the sofa and grinning foolishly at the camera and was even more bug eyed than normal! February, who seemed to have lost a considerable amount of clothing, was clinging onto Bug's side and was also grinning wildly at the camera.

Tootsie was sat on the floor trying to braid Megagirl's "hair". Megagirl, not used to alcohol either, was sitting down with her husband, just staring suspiciously at the glass bottle on the floor next to her.

"Your alcoholic substance still confuses me." Megagirl admitted to the group.

Soon the crew had all fallen asleep together on the floor of the common room. When the goodbyes finally came the next day, they all found it so much easier to wish each well and on their way knowing they had all their wonderful memories of each other.

**Why I Love You**

To Taz, the idea was as cheesy as fuck. What kind of soft, soppy crew was this? Well, it was Tootsie's turn to pick the weekly game for Friday night, so what did she really expect. The basics of the so called "game" were that each person wrote their name at the top of a piece of paper, they would then pass it around the crew and each person would write what they loved about that person. They would then pass the paper around in a circle, so that in the end you ended up with a bit of paper with a paragraph from each member of the crew, saying why they loved you. Great, just what Taz wanted. A slightly crumpled and pen stained piece of crap with why the crew "loved" her on it.

Obviously Up was all for it, giving everyone a speech about how the game would boost everyone's self-esteem and spirits, needless to say Bug agreed. Megagirl had agreed to keep her new husband happy. Specs and Krayonder were too busy whispering to each other to object and Taz was pretty sure that February only wanted to participate so that she could be showered in compliments. Knowing that she would only get the disapproving look from Up if she didn't join in, she unwillingly agreed.

They had all decided that they wouldn't read what they had written for each other whilst they were still together, which is how Taz ended up how she was now. She was sitting cross-legged on the end of her bed, staring at the piece of paper that was currently perched on her pillow. On one hand she didn't want to read it, all the forced, repeated and made up statements that it held. On the other hand she was slightly curious to find out what they all had to say. Slowly, she stretched out her arm and gently picked up the paper as if it was about to bite her. She rotated it in her hand, slowly examining it. Carefully, she began to unfold it. First, in neat, curly handwriting was February. It read:

Well, what do I love about Tazzy? Almost everything actually! She's actually surprisingly stylish (trust me, I've seen her closet…) also she is also so totally awesome, like, she totally saved my life down on that icky Bug Planet! She is also really clever which makes her the obvious best Lieutenant in the G.L.E.E.

Well that wasn't too bad. However, she never remembered showing February the clothes hidden away her closet, clearly time to change her password again. Deciding to carry on reading, she found the pointed, messy handwriting of Krayonder:

Taz. Taz is actually so much nicer than she first seems (no offence Lieutenant but you did scare the crap outta me when we first met, in case you can't remember it ended up with you shoving a knife in my back and I was all like, WOAH DUDE, OUR LIEUTENANT IS CRAZY MAN!). You really helped me with my fighting skills though so that was rather cool too. Also you're rather fun to be around when you're not stabbing people.

Hardly a compliment, but it suited Taz fine. She remembered when she had first met Krayonder; he was insulting Up and was quite clearly asking for his back to be introduced to her knife. Next up in a small, print-like handwriting was Megagirl. Great, Taz thought, wondering what the useless toaster had to say to her:

Tazina Lopez (Lieutenant at the G.L.E.E and of ship 15-A2) - Amount of time spent disagreeing: 48%. This shows that you are acceptable for over half of the time I am with you. That means over 50% and the majority of the time I see you, you are okay. Mathematically, you are not as beautiful as I am but your features are still in proportion so you are not too displeasing to look at – even though you are not as perfectly symmetrical as I am. You are focused 99.2% of the time during a mission. Ha-ha-ha, I am always 100% on task and perfectly focused. That comment may have been classed as "unnecessary" or "rude" and as commanded I shall try to refrain from insulting you humans any more.

Blunt and to the point, what else did Taz really expect from that son of a bitch robot. Up was trying to get Megagirl to stop insulting all the rangers and to download some more human emotions. Looks like she hadn't got round to starting either of those things yet. Taz let out a loud sigh and continued to let her eyes skim down the page. Next was Spec's turn to write something for her:

Lieutenant Taz is one awfully brave, witty and smart ranger. She also helped me learn more hand on hand combat and went through weapon practice with. She also has a lot of patience and consideration her friends. Taz is very bold and courageous and has demonstrated that she will sacrifice her life for the life of her team. That is why I admire Taz so much.

Now that was the more typical paragraph that was to be expected: notes on her background in the wars and loyalty to her comrades. Taz did however, crack a small smile when she read about how much Specs had appreciated all the extra help Taz was giving her with combat. Science officer Specs was re-applying at the academy to train as a cadet and graduate with a ranger's degree as well as one in science and engineering. Next on the paper was the large and circular handwriting of the newly named Tootsie Megagirl. She had to re-read it several times until she could work her head around all the awful grammar and spelling mistakes but in the end she translated it roughly to:

When I met you Taz, you were awfully frightnin but also your stories of you and the Commander were really exciting and thrilling! You also taught me how to use a zapper! Thank you for teaching me somthin cause on Farm Planet we don't have or know much about nothing! The whole reason I joined the academy was to meet legends just like you! That's I why I love you!

She read on quickly, next was the messy scrawl of Bug:

Where to begin hey! Well, when you first met me I was just a lonely bug who wanted nothing more than to be a starship ranger! You gave that chance; you took me in and showed me the ship. You gave me an opportunity to experience the dream I have been dreaming of forever! You were the best Lieutenant I could have ever asked for; you were out there, willing to take risks, everything that a starship ranger should be. You also accepted me as not only a crew member but as a friend. You were one of the first people to look past the great big orange bug and like me for who I really am. Thank you Taz.

Taz allowed herself to smile briefly at that one. She had quickly taken a like to bug; he was clearly one determined son of a bitch and not to be underestimated. Once he had graduated from the academy he was sure to be one of the best rangers in the entire galaxy. Next was the one that Taz had been most anxious to read; the one that Up had written.

What I love about Taz. Well, that's a hard one! I guess I kinda love everything about Taz, but I'm guessing I'm gonna have to be a bit more specific. I could just sit here and write out all of your positive qualities such as your beauty, unbreakable spirit, your determination, and your physical and mental strength. Ever since I saw you there, dangling from a rope at your Quinceanera and you weren't letting the robots see your fear and pain. I could already tell that you would be one of the best rangers that the G.L.E.E has ever seen. Then, when I was teaching you, when you were a cadet at the academy. How you would practice every night without fail and how you could beat up the third years within the first term at the academy. I love the way you could just be sitting on top of a pile of beaten up cadets, smirking to yourself. When you had nightmares, and you would trust and confide in me. I loved how you would curl yourself up into a tiny little ball when I was holding you in my arms. Looking back on it, I even love the way you used to steal the covers off of me and then laugh in your sleep. Also, how when you truly smiled, it could light up an entire room.

Then I remember when you celebrated your 18th birthday and found your love for Tequila. I love how you use to sing and dance around the bar when you got drunk. I loved your passion when you went on your first proper mission. Another fond memory was just after your 21st birthday and we had to go on an undercover mission together – as partners. I remember how you first kissed me that day and how well your lips fitted against mine, and even though I knew it was just part of the act, that one quick kiss made my heart sore.

I love how you charge into battle with your zapper held high and a battle cry on your lips. How your fiery and curious nature would almost always land you in trouble. And then after Qo'noS, how you helped mentor and train to be the man I once was again. Every little thing about you is amazing Taz: your deep gorgeous brown eyes, the creativity of your hairstyle, your tanned smooth skin and your petite figure. I love you, Taz, I love you so much.

Taz just sat there staring at the paper for a moment, wondering how anybody could view her the way he did.

"I love you too Up" she whispered finally, tucking the now treasured piece of paper into her pillowcase smiling.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked them! Please leave a review and any prompt ideas if you have any!**


End file.
